Re: Kingdom Hearts
by CirciFox81314
Summary: This is my version of Kingdom Hearts. Like Re: Dream Drop Distance, there is an OC in it, and its the same OC. If you don't like OC's, don't read. -Hiatus. Sorry everyone!-


**Re: Kingdom Hearts**

(A/N: You know what? Since my laptop has been working and I haven't used it in a while to write fanfiction and I still haven't got my wi-fi adapter, why not write this. Yes, yes, I know I'm still writing Re: Dream Drop Distance and I have only gotten two chapters done but ah, screw it. I wanted to write this. This is basically Kingdom Hearts, but my OC is in it. This does have Penelope in it like in Re: DDD, but you'll find out how she knows Sora and Riku. HOWEVER, the dream part won't be in this for reasons, but Sora mentions it. So…

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. Who does? Square Enix. Who owns the Disney Characters? Disney. Who owns all the freaking Final Fantasy characters in this game? Square Enix. Again. Who owns Penelope? Hmm... I don't know…OH WAIT! I do own Penelope. There's a long disclaimer for you.

ALSO, Penelope will have a brief profile. Why? It is important that I mention how she appears in this story.

I NEVER said Penelope was the main character, so don't assume she is. She's one of the main characters ALONGSIDE Sora, but she doesn't take his lines.

So… HERE WE GO!)

Name: Penelope

Age: 14

Appearance: Penelope has long brown hair that goes down her back and parts in the center and she also had tanned skin and brown eyes. She usually wears a white tank top and a purple skirt and her shoes are white and purple. She also wears a 10 pointed star accessory in her hair that matches her pendant.

Likes: Penelope has a crush on Riku, but it is a small crush and she doesn't really worry about it considering the fact that she thinks Riku wouldn't like her back. She also prefers being alone and enjoys stargazing by herself at night.

Dislikes: Penelope has always strangely hated Kairi, it is unknown why, but she mentions she's known Kairi for a long time. She also dislikes it when her name is forgotten and she isn't noticed, not like not being noticed for one minute, just being neglected for a long while. She gets more used to being alone over time though, and usually is by herself.

Other: Penelope tends to be a bit negative and has a tendency to curse quite a bit. She is also quite mischievous and enjoys messing with Sora. She is also quite smart but is also a loner. She also tends to be quite stubborn at times and isn't willing to help, but still does because it may be the right thing.

Like Kairi, Penelope was washed up on the shore of Destiny Islands. However, they didn't end up in the same area, and Kairi was still noticed by the mayor, even though Penelope was also there, but she wasn't noticed due to the wet sand camouflaging her a bit because of her skin tone and because she had a bit of sand on her clothes as well. She remembered the fact she never liked Kairi, but she couldn't remember anything else.

When she met Sora and Riku and Kairi was with them, Penelope remained quiet when they asked for her name and she ignored them and wasn't willing to speak to them at all.

She eventually became their friend, but she never considered them best friends. Even though Kairi tries to be friends with Penelope, she usually ignores her and walks off in annoyance.

She has also lived alone on the Play Island for most of her life ever since she was washed up.

Chapter 1: The Raft

Sora was taking a nap on the beach. He opened his eyes and looked out to the ocean before sitting up and yawning. Sora almost went back to sleep until he saw somebody hovering over him.

Sora got startled and shouted, "Whoa!" in surprise before sitting back up. The person, who was a girl named Kairi giggled.

"Gimme a break Kairi!" Sora said in response.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi indicated before looking away.

"No! This huge, black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…" Next thing Sora knew, something hit him and he grunted, "Ow!" in response.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at Kairi in surprise and answered, "It wasn't a dream…or was it? I don't know."

Sora continued questioning. "What was that place? So bizarre…"

Kairi responded with an, "Yeah sure." and Sora blinked. Kairi began walking to the shore with her head held high.

"Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

Another girl looked over with annoyance from the usual question, but she looked back to gazing at the ocean from the small dock. She sighed quietly. "I know both Kairi and I lived there…just… what was the name again?" This girl's name was Penelope.

"Still…even if I say anything, who will care? Kairi is the only noticeable girl around here and I'm just… like sand…or even nothing at all."

Then Kairi answered Sora's question as she gazed out at sea and smiled. "I told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?" Sora asked. Kairi thought for a moment.

"Well…I'm happy here."

"Really…"

"But you know…I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too." Sora indicated as he put one of his hands in the sand. "Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see 'em all!"

Kairi smiled before looking at Sora. "So what are we waiting for?"

Then another voice was heard and Kairi looked at the person. "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Sora looked over as well.

"So…I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." The boy threw what he was holding, which was a log, upwards and it hit Sora as he walked over to Kairi and he stated, "And you're just as lazy as he is."

The boy was known as Riku.

"So you noticed. Okay! We'll finish it together!" Then Kairi looked over at Penelope. "And you can help us as well, Penelope."

Penelope looked over and said flatly, "I told you I don't want to help. It was your guys' idea in the first place. Sure I helped a little, but still, I don't want to help now." Then Penelope went back to gazing at the sea.

Riku sighed. "She's as stubborn as always. Anyway…"

Riku sat down next to Sora and Kairi shouted, "I'll race you!"

Sora and Riku looked over at Kairi and Sora responded with a, "Huh?"

"What? Are you kidding?"

Penelope looked over at the three for a moment before smiling and hopping off the dock onto the sand and walking over next to Kairi, but she kept her distance.

"I guess I'll race as well." Penelope indicated with a smirk and Kairi smiled at her before asking, "Ready? Go!"

Then Sora and Riku looked at each other before getting up and running.

Kairi trailed behind and Penelope smiled. "I guess I'll just play along…or…should I?"

"Come on, Penelope! I'm going to beat you if you don't catch up!" Kairi taunted.

Penelope rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams Kairi. I'll beat you!"

Then Penelope managed to run and get ahead of Kairi before trailing a bit behind Sora and Riku, but kept her distance knowing how competitive the two got.

Riku looked at Sora and smiled while Sora ran and didn't look back. Kairi giggled as she ran behind.

Then Penelope smirked and managed to get ahead of the others without them realizing and she then stepped aside and hid. (She basically got ahead and went to the side.)

-A bit later-

Sora and Kairi were near the door to the other area of the island where their raft was at. Kairi was asking Sora about gathering some supplies while Penelope looked out at sea again, ignoring everyone else.

Then Riku walked over to her. "Hey, are you going to help on the raft today?"

Penelope looked up at the silver-haired boy. "Nah. It was your crazy idea to even build the raft in the first place. I just want to relax while I can."

"Aw…you're not gonna help? Why not?" Riku asked.

Penelope looked up. "I'm not in the mood to."

Riku then sat down next to Penelope and looked at her. "You always say that. Are you sure it's not something else?"

Penelope looked over at Sora and Kairi again and Penelope noticed Sora run off to gather materials.

"So…"

"Yes, Riku? You're not convincing me to help on the raft today, are you?"

"That's not it."

"So what exactly are you asking me to do then?"

"Do you just want to relax at our usual spot?" Riku asked.

"That's yours, Sora's and Kairi's usual spot. Mine is at the Treehouse." Penelope indicated, not quite getting what Riku was saying.

"You hang out with us sometimes."

"I know…but…"

Riku smirked. "Don't feel worried or anything. We're just looking out at sea, that's it!"

Penelope hesitated a bit, but before she spoke, Riku quickly grabbed her hand and asked, "You don't mind this, do you?"

"No?"

"Good."

Penelope tilted her head before asking, "Wait, why did you…?" Penelope had not time to finish her question as Riku tugged on her arm and the two began walking up to the usual area, which was the Papou Tree. When they arrived, Riku let go of Penelope's hand and leaned a bit onto the tree and Penelope did the same and stood next to him.

"Hey Riku…can I ask you something?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah?"

Penelope thought for a minute, but she forgot her question. "Never mind. I can't remember what I was going to say anyway."

Riku looked kind of sad, as if he wanted to know what she was going to ask, but he brushed it off.

"I'm just starting to wonder…why you and Sora treat Kairi like she's the only girl on the Island. You always ask about her hometown. I know Kairi and I were from the same place…just…what was the name? I still can't remember…"

Riku looked at Penelope and kind of didn't understand what she meant, but he asked, "What do you mean?"

Penelope looked at the ground and quietly answered, "Never mind. You wouldn't understand what I'm asking you."

Riku was slightly confused by what the brunette was saying, but he could tell that something was upsetting her.

"Penelope? Is something wrong? You look as if something is bothering you."

Penelope didn't say anything until she responded with, "I'm fine."

Riku stared at Penelope, kind of annoyed since she always responded like this. "Are you sure something isn't wrong?"

Penelope nodded.

Riku quietly mumbled, "You always say that. I know something's wrong, but you've been hesitating to ask."

"Hmm?"

Riku noticed Penelope was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me."

"Mmm…kay."

Penelope looked over to Sora and Kairi and it turned out Sora had gathered all of the supplies.

"Hey Riku... I have to go." Penelope indicated as she stood up straight.

"Aww…How come?" Riku asked, sounding disappointed. "It's getting late. I have to go." Penelope answered before walking off. Riku watched as she left and he then went to waiting for Sora and Kairi.

-A bit later-

Sora, Riku and Kairi are hanging out at their usual spot while watching the sunset. Penelope is also watching the sunset, but from the tree house. As they watch for a bit, being absolutely silent, Sora finally says something.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked as he turned to Riku and Kairi.

"Could be." Riku answered as he continued to look at the sunset. "We'll never know by staying here."

Then Sora questioned, "But how far can a raft take us?"

Riku simply answered, "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So suppose you get to another world." Kairi began and she giggled a bit. "What would you do there?"

Riku thought for a moment. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. I've always wondered why we're here on this Island." Riku then continued. "If there are any worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

Riku kept going. "And suppose there are other worlds…" Riku stopped for a moment, and then picked up. "Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater."

Riku finished up with, "So, we could just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku turned to Sora and Kairi.

Sora began to lie down on the tree. "I don't know." Sora answered.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." Riku got up and walked up a little. "Just sitting here won't change a thing."

Kairi shook her head as Riku spoke and Sora looked at him. "It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Kairi then asked Riku, "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Riku turned to face Kairi, "Thanks to you, and of course, Penelope." Sora raised his head up a bit as he still looked at Riku. "If you two hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this."

Finally, Riku thanked Kairi. "Kairi, thanks. Maybe I should tell her thanks as well."

Kairi smiled. "You're welcome."

Sora, Riku and Kairi started to walk across the bridge and Riku suddenly said, "Sora."

Sora turned around and Riku threw him a star-shaped fruit, which he must've got from the tree. Sora examined the fruit and Riku asked, "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit…" Sora questioned. As Riku walked passed him, he indicated to Sora, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what."

Sora looked back at Riku. "C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku stated.

"What are you talking…" Sora was cut off by Riku laughing. Sora then looked at the fruit and threw it and ran after Riku, who was still laughing. Then Sora and Riku stopped at the Tree house and Riku called, "Penelope."

The brunette turned to him. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Are you coming back to the Main Island with us?" Riku asked the brunette.

"Nah. I'm going to stay for a little bit longer. See you guys tomorrow?"

Sora and Riku nodded. "Kay. See you guys later." Penelope then went into the tree house and as Sora and Riku caught up to Kairi, Sora made a good point. "Have you guys noticed how we haven't seen Penelope on the Main Islands before?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah. I wonder why." Riku questioned. Penelope watched as they left.

"It's almost like she lives on the Play Island!" Kairi said before giggling. As the three left, Penelope said quietly, "Well Kairi, even though you don't realize it, you're right. I don't mind living like this though. At least I'm learning how to fend for myself."

Penelope then turned away and walked into the tree house, covering the door with a sheet behind her.

(A/N: There's chapter one! I decided that it'd be easier to just write this and after I complete it or get to a point in the story, I might be able to continue Re: Dream Drop Distance. I was trying to keep Penelope out of the main point of this chapter because I didn't want it to seem like the story is focused around her. Its not. Penelope has a big role, but she's not going to be a princess like Kairi. I'm referring to the role of Princess of Light and Darkness. I thought about it, but Penelope isn't the Princess of Light and Darkness. She's the Guardian of Light and Darkness. It will mention the Guardian in this story, but neither Penelope nor the villains figure this out until around the end of this story.

Anyway, please review if you'd like. I'd appreciate the support if you did. Also, I know you might be mad that I out Re: Dream Drop Distance on Hiatus, but it is a pain to maintain 12 and now 13 stories at once. But it's alright. So, I will see you all in the next chapter.)


End file.
